


Pining for Your Love

by barisitrash (bananamangos)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcyland, Drunk kiss, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamangos/pseuds/barisitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Darcy drunkenly kisses Bruce and he pines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining for Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this half-written fic buried in my computer documents from 2013. I've finished it and I hope y'all enjoy. 
> 
> Listen, I struggled to find a title for this fic. The struggle was real I'm sorry.

The music was too loud and the people around him were starting to irritate him. How had Tony even convinced him to come to this party? This was definitely not the way he would have chosen to spend his Friday night. He grimaced a little at the fact that Tony always found a way to get him to attend things he would normally try to avoid. With a grimace, he scanned the room for any sign of Tony. Unable to find a single trace of his so-called friend, he decided it was the perfect time to make a clean getaway. As he began to make his way towards the elevator that would descend him back into the comfort of his own room, a slight poke to his left shoulder made him stop abruptly. He turned to see none other than Jane’s assistant, Darcy Lewis, smiling at him. He noticed her cheeks were flushed with a slight tinge of pink. 

“Hey there doc! Leaving so soon?” she broke eye contact with him momentarily and pressed the down button before he could.

“Yeah, crowds aren’t really my thing.” He chuckled nervously. ”What about you?”

“Leaving before I do anything I’ll regret in the morning.” She winked at him then, causing a slight blush to start creeping up his face. They rode in silence after that, Bruce unable to find words to say to her. 

As the elevators opened on his floor, he turned to say goodbye to her only to be caught by surprise as her lips crashed against his. Stunned, he stared at her wide-eyed as she pulled him closer with her arms around his neck. Before he could reciprocate the kiss, she was letting go and pushing him out the elevator. 

Unable to process what had just happened, he stood there watching as the elevator closed and she was gone.   
=x=

He stared at her from across the lab as she spoke to Jane. A look of complete and utter longing was quite evident on his face. She looked adorable in her slightly baggy denim shirt he knew she loved to wear because it hid her natural curves. The number of buttons she chose to leave open at the top however, begged to differ. He also couldn’t help but notice the way the black leggings she wore accentuated her backside just right. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, leaving the skin it usually covered in full view. He eyed it hungrily, wanting nothing more than to leave his mark on her for the entire world to see. It was unfair really, that she thought she could just prance around the lab, on her day off no less, looking like that. 

It had been a month since she had kissed him. Since then, he began to notice her more around the lab, something he had never really done before. He hated the way his eyes always searched for her, how easily she was able to jolt his concentration. Who would have known that single kiss from a woman who was half his age would be his undoing? Bruce tried to fight his growing desire to be closer to the young woman, but she made it impossible. It was simple things like slight brushes of hands as she handed him his favorite tea, the way she smiled and teased him every chance she got. 

As he continued to ravish her form with his eyes, he couldn’t help but wonder if she possibly came here to purposely tease him. There was no other explanation for why she would voluntarily be here in the lab with them on a weekend. He tried to shake that thought away, convincing himself that she was just flirty with everyone. She could have anyone she wanted. He saw the way Steve acted around her, all nerves and blushing face. Why would she take a second look at a middle-aged hermit scientist when she could have Captain America himself?

“Bruce!” He jumped a little as her voice broke through his thoughts. She had an eyebrow arched, looking at him expectantly. 

“I-I’m sorry what?” He was blushing now as he wondered if she had caught him staring at her. 

She chuckled at him then. “Where you that deep into your science that you didn’t even hear a single word I said?” She bit her lip, trying to stop her laughing. “I was just asking if you were planning on spending your whole weekend locked up down here.”

“Oh, yeah I’m making a lot of progress right now.” His blush was slowly receding now. He began to turn his attention back to his work, thinking that was the end of their conversation.

“Woah there Brucey not so fast!” She reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. “I’m declaring a moratorium to all science for the rest of the weekend.”

He stared at her incredulously. “You’re joking right?”

“Not at all my friend.” She held his hand now, attempting to pull him towards the exit of the lab. “You and Jane are banned from the lab until Monday. You’re both starting to look like you’re ready to drop. When was the last time you ate? Showered?”

His blushed returned at her questioning. If he had to be honest, he wasn't even sure what the last thing he ate was. “Well, I’m pretty sure I ate something Friday. And I definitely showered that morning.”

She looked at him pointedly. “My point: made. The last thing you ate was the dinner I brought you just before I left yesterday. It’s been almost twenty-four hours since then. So chop chop, closing time!” She crossed her arms, daring him to defy her. 

Knowing he wasn’t going to win this fight, he sighed and began shutting down his computer. “Fine, you win. I hope you’re happy now.” He meant it as a joke and not at all expecting her to respond to it. 

“Very, but I’ll be happier if you go out to dinner with me.” she paused before continuing. “I’m not one to kiss on the first date, and I believe we skipped over the whole date thing completely. 

He wasn’t sure what to say to that. In fact, he was completely speechless. Darcy Lewis had just broken Doctor Banner. She sighed as he continued to stare at her with wide eyes. “Come on Banner do you really think I don’t remember that big one I planted on you in the elevator? I wasn’t that plastered.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @barisitrash
> 
> I love getting prompts  
> xx


End file.
